1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a clipboard having a calculator mounted thereon, more particularly to a clipboard having a calculator mounted on the outside of a clamp member provided on said clipboard.
2. Description of the Related Art
Calculators are useful tools for mathematical calculations. Typically, a pocket calculator is mounted on a clipboard to obviate the inconvenience caused by the necessity of positioning the calculator with one of the user's hands while the user's other hand holds a pen to write on the clipboard. Referring to FIGS. 1 to 3 U.S. Design Pat. No. 284,678 disclosed a clipboard comprises a clamp member 1, a board 2, a supporting base 3 fixed to the board 2, a torsional spring 4, and a pivot axle 5. The clamp member 1 is pivotally connected to two projections 31 with the pivotal axle 5 and cooperates with the board 2 to form a clamping device. The torsional spring 4 is arranged between the inside face of the clamp member 1 and the supporting base 3 to bias the clamp member 1 to abut against the board 2. The clamp member 1 has two lugs (1b) which extends downward from its two opposite edges to define a receiving portion (1a) at the inside face of the clamp member 1. The receiving portion (1a) is adapted to receive a calculator 6, and two folded portions (1d) are used for holding the calculator 6 within the receiving portion (1a). A plurality of holes (1c) are provided on the clamp member 1, exposing the keys 61 and the display 62 of the calculator 6 for viewing purposes. The torsional spring 4 abuts upon the back of the calculator 6 while the calculator 6 is positioned in the receiving portion (1a). However, the conventional clipboard suffers from the following disadvantages:
(1) When folded to clamp the calculator 6, the folded portions (1d) are likely to damage the internal electronic parts in the casing of the calculator 6 because of excess force.
(2) The display is likely to be damaged by the biasing force of the torsional spring 4.
(3) The disassembly of the calculator 6 in order to replace the battery means in the calculator 6 is troublesome because the folded portions (1d) of the clamp member 1 have to be stretched from the back side of the clamp member 1 where a little working space is available.